


Always Have Been, Always Will Be

by brittana21



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittana21/pseuds/brittana21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've danced with other people before I realized that I was only meant to dance with you, and only for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Have Been, Always Will Be

God, she’s beautiful. I mean she always was, but today she’s just… wow. Here she is standing in front of me, with tears in her eyes, trying so hard not to let them fall as the man before us was saying something I couldn’t even hear clearly. She takes both of my hands and squeezes them lightly; and I suddenly feel my cheeks burn. I think I’m smiling too much, but I swear, I couldn’t help it. I looked into her eyes as she started to speak. 

 _Santana, we’ve been through so much and now we’re finally here. I told you I knew we’d make it. Just like how I knew we’d still be together after University even if we were in different states. And just like how I knew that you would be munching on breadsticks while waiting for me to walk out of the airport to meet you back here, in our hometown, where the story of our lives all started..._

I gave a small laugh, and squeezed her hands. She slightly shakes her head and continues with her vows. 

 _And now, we can start a new phase in our lives --our life together. I promise to be there for you the moment your eyes open in the morning; and to be there when you open the door after a long day. I promise to sit through every horrible reality show you watch, make chicken soup for when your sick, and do the kiddie dance you love so much just to hear your laugh. I promise to do all the silly things we’ve done as teenagers, and plan to do more, no longer as your girlfriend, but as your wife…_

I can see a couple of tears falling from her eyes as she said that. _Wife._  After this, she will be my wife, and I will be hers. She gave my hands one last squeeze as she took a deep breath. She turned to face her sister who handed her a ring and she quickly looked back at me with a smile on her face. Simply breath taking; I couldn’t look anywhere else. It’s just her; everyone else is a blur.

 _Santana, I’m so yours. Poudly so. Always have been, and always will be._

She finally says as she slips the ring on my finger. I didn’t even notice that I started crying too. I didn’t know how I could even start to say my vows after what she had said. I just wanted to kiss her right then and there, and be done with this ceremony and just start a family. 

I bit my lip because it felt like if I didn’t, my smile would end up at the back of my head from being too big. I looked at the ring, then at her, then at the priest who told me to say my vows. I took a deep breath.

* * *

I looked at her, and saw her mouth say ‘Hi’. But I was frozen; I couldn’t start. I was standing in front of the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, and loved my whole life and I couldn’t speak. I felt her step closer, it wasn’t a big step that other people noticed, but it was enough for me. 

 _Brittany, we’ve been dancing our whole lives. We danced through the ups and downs that life has given us. We’ve danced with other people before I realized that I was only meant to dance with you, and only for you. But you realized that sooner than I did, didn’t you? And if it weren’t for your patience, I probably wouldn’t even know how to truly ‘dance’. Through all of the years, you’ve taught me a lot of things, and I know will never get tired of learning new things from you…_  

I took a breath, and she did too. 

 _You are my best friend, and I love you, as I’m certain I had loved you in the previous lifetime, and I’m sure that I will still love you in the next. I would go through all of the things we’d been through again if it meant that I would always end up standing in this altar, in front of all of our family and friends, marrying you..._

My hands were sweating and shaking but I felt her hold them tighter. She kept on smiling at me, so I continued. 

 _I promise to come home to you every night, to share the same bed and pillow when we sleep. I promise to make blueberry pancakes every Saturday morning after our Friday date nights. I promise to sing you your favorite songs when you’re feeling down and won’t stop until you feel better; to keep you safe and protect you with all of my heart, and all of my being. As we start on the Part B of our story, I can’t just promise to keep on loving you as I do now, but I can promise to love you more every single day. And once we’ve finished our Part B, there are 24 more letters left in the alphabet that we can go through together…_  

I turned to my other best friend, Quinn, and saw tears forming in her eyes as well, as she gave me the ring to give to Brittany.  

 _Brittany, from this day on, I promise to be all you want me to be, and more._  

I put the ring on her finger and she wiped the tear from my eyes with her other hand. I took her hand again and just kept looking at her. I swear I didn’t hear the whole ceremony except for her vows, because the next thing I knew we were kissing and I think I heard people clapping, but I didn’t care. I kissed her with so much passion as I could muster in the short period of time that I can kiss her before turning to the people watching. I didn’t think anything could get better than just being with her, but then I heard it:

_“Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez – Pierce.”_

It does get better. 

 


End file.
